Gravity EVERYTHING!
by Pikachufalls9
Summary: Dipper and Mabel get transported to another dimension! But they're not alone...Slender! TMNT! P&F!
1. Chapter 1

"Wh-what just happened?!" Shouted Donatello, obviously confused. "I don't know." Replied pikachu9. "Well the what do we do?!" Shouted Mack. "Have FUN!" Replied Brady. Everybody glared at him. "Instinct." Brady said, shrugging. "I'll check _3_." said Dipper, as his book held secrets.

"Well, where ever we are, we need to stick together." Said Splinter, wisely. "OK, guys, I found something;_A loophole! An occurence when Gravity Falls teleports many people, and other creatures..." _Dipper Glared at Zim and Gir. "_...are transported to a different dimention._


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what are we going to do?!" Asked . "I'm THINKING!" Donatello shouted. "Hello, I'm Alex, and welcome to the tournament!" A male voice shouted. "Well, a tournament, I like this idea!" Said Slenderman, as his tentacles sporuted out of his back.

"Stop!" Dipper yelled. "Don't worry, if someone dies, they'll be put in this watching arena!" Alex sid, as a giant arena, about the size of 170,000,000 football field spread around the numerous characters. "RUN!" Shouted Dipper. Many characters followed him and escaped. But many others couldn't escape.


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper and the ones following him were running for their lives through what looked like Gravity Falls forest, just darker. All of a sudden, darker versions of the Gnomes came out of the forest, latching onto Dipper's Book **A/N:These are the guys with Dipper:Zoidberg, Soos, pikachu9, Daffy Duck, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Finn, Jake, and Perry the Platypus. **

"Gah!" Dipper screamed, girly. "Wubwubwubwubwubwubwub!" said Zoidberg, as he scurried away. "Guys, let's follow Dip and Zoidberg!" pikachu9 said confidently. Everyone followed. Back with Mabel's crew, in the arena, there were many characters that escaped, and Mabel, just wasn't one. She had made fast friends with Donatello.

"Dipper would like you." She said, happily. While, beside her, Buford was giving Baljeet a wedgie. Donnie just shrugged and gave mabel a toothy grin. "Maybe, does he like tech?" Donnie asked. "Maybe, Bwop!" Said Mabel, as she waved her arms around.


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper and Co. were running through what they now called "Dark Forest." When, Dipper ran into a giant wall, and it shocked him. "Augh!" Dipper screamed, as he ran back over to his friends. "What's happening over there?" Asked Phineas. "It seems like a barrier." Said Ferb, wisely. "That'sth not cool." Said Daffy.

All of the sudden, A Slenderman with gray-ish skin teleported in. His tentacles sprouted out of his back. They sprouted, and zipped towards Daffy. They stabbed into Daffy's Skin, penetrating his feathers, the last thing Dipper and Co. heard from the duck was..."You're despicable..."

**Me:So, I decided to end this chapter in a cliffhanger.**

**Daffy Duck:Becausth you're lazy.**

**Chrom:I completely agree.**

**Fawful:THIS CHATER HAS ENDNESS!**


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the arena, Donatello and Mabel had made fast friends. "You're so cool!" Said Mabel, happily. "I know." Said Donatello, wittily. "And, Daffy Duck has perished!" Said Alex, suprising alot of characters. Daffy's face was shown in the sky. "Who was he killed by?!" Shouted Rapheal. "He was killed by Anti-Slenderman!" Shouted Dipper, from the other side of the arena. He, along with the others ran back after Anti-Slenderman killed Daffy. "That's what you get for trying to escape!" Said Alex, slyly. "I HAVE FURY!" Shouted Fawful, back in his original form. "When do I get to kill someone?" Asked Slenderman. "Where's the bathroom!?" Shouted Sokka. "SHUT UP!" Shouted Alex, obviously annoyed. "OK, this is a tournament! I will choose two combatants, and, these WILL be fair fights, so nobody goes in a bloody mess." Continued Alex.

**Me:This is getting suspenseful!**

**Slenderman:I do want to know if I make it.**

**Me:Okay, these are a list of characters.**

**Main:Donatello, Mabel, Slenderman, Dipper, Alex, Phineas and co., and Fawful.**

**Dead:Daffy Duck.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me:Yay! New chapter!**

**Fawful:A reviewer has said that your mustard of story needs longer pieces of chapters.**

**Me:Translation?**

**Cackletta:A reviewer said your story needs longer chapters.**

**Me:Okay.**

**Dipper:Story Time!**

"Well, time to start the tournament! Grab some weapons and supplies, and go!" Alex shouted in the mic. Everyone quickly got their supplies, some buddied up, some formed groups, and some went solo. "I do not need these puny weapons." Vegeta said, crushing his container of supplies. Dipper and Mabel teamed up with Donatello, Ferb, Phineas, Isabella, Perry, and pikachu9 **(A/N:Pikachu9 is my username on bitstrips.) **Slenderman went with other villans, such as Fawful, and Eggman. "We have a kill!" Shouted Alex. Alex Had brown hair covering his eyebrows, glasses on his face, blue eyes, and a small nose. He wore a green T-Shirt with jeans, and he had grey and black shoes. Characters saw All of the smurf's faces in the sky. "Poor smurfs..." Said Isabella. All of the sudden, a dome appeared around Dipper and Co. "Goin' somewhere, Dipper Pines?" Said a small boy with blond hair that looked like Elvis', even though, on the boy it looked 3 times larger..."Gideon." Said Dipper. "Daddy!" Shouted Gideon. Bud Gleeful came out of the shadows, holding a button. "Push the button, old man." Said Gideon. Quickly, Bud hit the button. A giant robot thing came out of the cieling. "Hello, I am GlaDoS." It said

**Me:Cliffhanger!**

**Donatello:Oh no, I better hack it.**

**Mabel:Yay! Donnie's doing science!**

**Me:Thanks for reading, and remember...**

**Everyone: Don't trust anyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me:Hey guys, sorry for not updating, I had a friend over.**

**Everyone:Lazy butt.**

"Whoa." was all that could come out of Donnie's mouth.(I can't explain GlaDoS, google her.) "RUN!" Screamed Dipper. GlaDoS shot a red lazer at Dipper, and, in fear, Dipper closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw the red laser, being blocked by a green laser, it was a sword, in fact. "Run, kid. NOW!" The man wielding the sword yelled. He was wearing red and white armor, he was wearing a a red helmet that didn't cover his face with a huge blue gem in it, and he had a giant yellow ponytail sticking out of his helmet. The heroes started running. Donnie was carrying mabel over his shoulder, Phineas and Isabella were holding hans, running, and Buford was carrying Baljeet wedgie-style. The rest of them, Dipper, the man, and Ferb, were running normally. "I'm Zero." The man in the red armor, now known as Zero said. "Wow, are you some kind of cyborg?!" Donnie asked Zero. "No, I am a robot, known in my world as a reploid. Me and my friend X were teleported here, and are gathering heroes to take down Sigma, and the other villans." Zero said. "Wow...Reploids..." Said Donnie, dreamily. "We shall catch you, Dipper Pines!" Shouted Gideon. "WOAH, DADDY, STOP! A HOLE!" Shouted Gideon. It was true, in front of the heroes and villans was a giant, dark hole. "Well, at least I'll go down, and X won't." Said Zero, honorably. "We have a kill!" Shouted Alex!" As X's face appeared on-screen.

**Me:Cliffhanger!**

**Zero:Literally. Poor X, by the way.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me:Hey Guys!**

**Everyone:Story Time!**

_Zero's POV__**.**_

X...is gone, and I'm pretty sure I'll be too in a moment. "You gotta jump in the hole, if you jump or are pushed in, you're dead!" Alex says. "I'll go first, you follow." I say. I jump in, hoping for the best, I hit the ground, and everything ent black. "ZERO, WAKE UP!" Dipper says, as I regain consciousness. "You were out for hours." Says Donatello.

_No POV_

Zero was scrap metal, his gem was cracked, he had cracks all throughout his body, with oil and sparks flying out. "I might be able to repair you, I just need time." Said Donnie. "I don't think you have that." Said Gideon, with a sly smile on his face. " !" Said Gideon. Bud hit another button on the one he used to summon GlaDoS. This time, A giant man-like robot came out of the ground, alongside a giant turtle-mutant thing, a bald man with a giant orange moustache, a man with armor covering every part of his body, except his eyes and nose. "Dipper Pines, Mabel my sweet, meet Sigma, Bowser, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, and the Shredder!" Said Gideon.

**Me:They're in trouble!**

**Zero:Sigma!**

**Mario:A-Bowser!**

**Sonic:Eggman!**

**Donnie:Shredder, oh and remember...**

**Everyone:Watch your back!**


End file.
